Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, to a mobile device including an antenna structure.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy the demands of users, mobile devices can usually perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Traditionally, a metal element with a fixed size is used as the main body of an antenna. The metal element is a half of wavelength or a quarter wavelength in length, and the wavelength corresponds to the desired frequency band. Traditional designs limit the size and shape of the metal element, such that it is difficult to design the appearance of antenna. Moreover, a metal element with a fixed size cannot be used to cover multiple frequency bands.